Existing database systems may use rules for indexing data entries into databases. For example, the rules are used for protecting sensitive data. If a data entry satisfies a rule, the system may determine to index the data entry. However, by determining whether the data entry satisfies the rule, the database system can expose sensitive content of the data entry. The technical challenges of indexing and anonymizing data across sources are barriers to efficient data management operations and broader discovery of new research opportunities.